For A New Begining
by The-Demon-Killer
Summary: It's Rose Rhodes first day at William McKinley High and according to her mother one of the best high schools in the country... well it would be for her beacuse her first lover went here.. oh well she guesses people have to move on and so does she. Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to hell

Title: Welcome to hell  
Fandom: Glee  
Rating:14+  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Rose wants Finn

Disclaimer: I do not own sadly but would be fun to own

Note: It's been a very long time since I've written anything. Please be kind and comment if you liked.

Hi welcome to the glee club this is where we walk down the corridors and we get slushies in our faces everyday well, that's all about to change!

Hi my name is rose and i'm the newest member of McKinley high school it sucks pretty much but hey if every newbie got a faceful of slushie i guess i can live with it. My parents are another matter altogether but i guess they never had slushie in the face when they came here, my mum april she is a really good singer and has taught me everything i know, my dad on the other hand while i hardly know him but my mum said that i'll know as soon as i see him but the chances of that happening at the moment whilst i'm still in high school is a joke.

I walk down the corridor like i usually do, singing my favourite song at the time, apart from the one that my mum taught me when i was old enough, girlfriend quietly to myself then i see someone up ahead with a slushie cup heading my way, really fast so i just close my eyes and hold my breath for a couple of seconds, when i realise that i have not had slushie chucked in my face, i open my eyes slowly and i see the slushi cup being held in front of my eyes, that's when i see who is holding the cup, Finn, crap i hope he didn't hear me singing girlfriend "hi Finn" i say quickly hoping he didn't hear me singing at all "hey do you want to join the glee club? It's i just heard you singing and i thought you could give to the group and you sound really good" i look up at him blushing like mad, i see finn looking as if he's about to cry which was unusual for anyone, let alone finn, "finn what's wrong?" i ask not wondering if it will make him more upset " i broke up with Rachel" that's when i do it for the first time ever, i grab a guy by the hem of his shirt and drag him into the boy's bathroom and there are a couple of footballers in here great "clear out" i tell them and they look at me as if i'm crazy, then they look at finn and start laughing "why would we,when you drag one of the gleek kids in here" one of them tells me that's when i realise, tha,t the one that said that was on the floor in less then two seconds, i realise that finn is on top of him, so i walk over and grab finn by his top and pull him away "stop it you two, your acting as if you are two years old. Now clear out" i tell them again and this time they leave, i look at finn and i see him in bad shape so i order him to sit down and i start to patch him up.

By the time i'm finished with him he looks a bit better but not by much "there i think i'm done" i'm about to pull away when he grasps the top of my tank and pulls me closer to him, and before i know it i'm kissing him and he groans into my mouth, so i slowly pull away from him "what's wrong" i ask concerned about him, when i realise i missed a spot, where he is still bleeding "hey, sorry finn" i look at him and i kiss one of his bruises on his face, i lean over him and i get the damp loo roll from earlier and clean up the last of his bleeding, i move of him and we both stand up and i stare into his eyes "sorry about that" i look down to the floor and i feel his hand lift my chin up and we both smile into each others eyes, "i guess i'll see you at 3:30 in the music" he asks but tells me at the same time and then he starts to walk away before i cry out "wait why?" he looks at me as if i'm crazy "for your glee club tryout" i look at him as if he's the crazy one, till i finally realise what i want to do, so i run up to him and hug him "i love you" i whisper into his ear and i feel him smile next to me " i love you to" i pull away from him "i guess i'll see you at 3:30 then" i see him nod an the way out of the bathroom, so i quickly run out before any more boys come in.

As i leave the boys bathroom i turn right to see Finn walking away looking defeted and destroyed, so i do the only thing i know best, i run up to him and hug him, that's when i don't feel any response from him and i start to pull away, as i do i realise that he puts his arms around me and holds me there, i feel his head come down to the top of my head and he kisses it he actually kissed my head in public yay, great know my thoughts are coming out of my head, i feel his arms start to unravel from around me and he pullls away leaving my arms around his neck "Finn what's wrong" i ask him quietly judgeing by the nooise i'm suprised he heard me, he looks down at me and leans his head in ready to kiss me when "excuse me waht the hell do you think your doing with my boyfreind?" I break apart from him and turn around and see Rachel standing there proberbly killing me inside right now "Last time i cheaked you weren't dating him anymore beacuse you dumped him, for another boy am i correct in syaing" i look at her and i can tell she is speechless, so well your never going to guess she turned around and walked away just like that. Finn walked me to my english class even though i told him not to worry about it and that i would be fine, but no that wasn't god enough, i wish he trusted me more so he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked off on the way to his class, i nock on the dooor and say sorry for being late to the teacher when as she reads my note i look around the classroom, that's when i see a very familiar person and i realise that it is finn's ex girlfriend and the only spare seat is next to her great.


	2. Chapter 2:Introducing Glee

3:30 music room

I walk in unsure of what to expect, as soon as i pass the entrance to the door i see finn walking up to me and grab my hand "you know you don't have to do it in front of all them" i look up at him and i know that he is telling the truth, i nod and walk the rest of the way into the room and i look at all my fellow members - if i get in - then i spot a face that fills me with rage, so i walk away from where i was heading and make my way towards my new target, i can see finn wondering what i'm doing and then he see's who i'm walking towards, as i am almost at the target, when i finally get to the target i stop to think to myself then i remember why i was here "what the hell do you think your doing here" i spit in his face then i relaise who is sat next to him rachel " and you breaking the heart of the one person who could possibly stand up for you right know apart from this dirt bag" i say pointing to that thing next to her "rose calm it" that's when i do it, agian something unexpected, i have no choice but to slap him across the face "what the hell" great i roll my eyes he thinks he can still control me, then i turn around and walk to mr schuster unsure of what to say "will" the shock that crosses his face "i need a partner for the song i'm doing and i would like to do it with finn" i look at him and i see he is still in shock "what song are you doing" he asks me as camly as possible being as a student called him by his first name "oh i'm doing fire" i tell him and i can tell that he has his suspicions and that's when i realise that he is my father, i can tell be the expression that crosses his face and he says he will do it with me. So that is my first day in McKinley high torture, like hell, seen the guy i love get beaten up in front of me by a fellow football player in the boys bathroom anfd finally meeting my dad all in one day well that is exciting.


End file.
